


100 Contest - A Real Life by Crystal

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by Crystal]</b>
</p><p>There were always days like this, Newt mused. Days when the world caught up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Contest - A Real Life by Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[100 Contest - A Real Life](viewstory.php?sid=147) by [Crystal](viewuser.php?uid=24)  


  
Summary: There were always days like this, Newt mused. Days when the world caught up to her.  
Categories: [Contests](browse.php?type=categories&catid=10) Characters:  Anathema  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 108 Read: 158  
Published: 11 Oct 2005 Updated: 11 Oct 2005 

n/a by Crystal

\------

"We can't live like this! I can't live like this no matter how many times you say so!" Anathema screamed.

There were always days like this, Newt would muse at night. Days where the newfound chaos of Anathema's life would reach her, days when the burnt remains of Agnes Nutter's work haunted her, days when living a real life with a real future seemed anything but real.

In all the confusion Newt put his arms around the woman he loved, breathing into her ear.

"And I'll tell you a hundred times more. We'll make it Anathema. We'll make it."

\---------

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=147>  



End file.
